


The Strange disappearances of Billy Hargrove

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Fake Buzzfeed Unsolved [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Postmortem, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In universe true crime, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, that is the secound chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we look at the disappearance of Billy Hargrove, who went missing in the summer of 1985.
Series: Fake Buzzfeed Unsolved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Strange disappearances of Billy Hargrove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this chapter.

Ryan: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we look at the case of Billy Hargrove. An odd and twisted tail in an odd and twisted town, Hawkins Indiana.

Shane: Ryan, haven’t we done this town before.

Ryan: Yeah, and with the number off odd things that happened in this town we will most likely do it again.

Shane: <Wheeze>

**Ryan: It was July 8th 1985 and fourteen year old Max Mayfeild walked into the Hawkins Police department to report her step brother, Billy Hargrove, missing. He had not been seen in four days.**

Shane: Wait, wait, he was not reported missing for four days and his STEP SISTER had to do it. Why didn’t his parents report him missing earlier. ****

Ryan: We will get into that later.

**Ryan: Billy Hargrove was born on July 1st, 1967 to Neil and Abigail Hargrove. He was born in Los Angeles California. Abigail divorced Neil in 1975, and moved to Virginia.**

**Several of Billy’s teachers had reported his father to child protective services for suspected physical abuse, but nothing was ever done about it.**

**Then in 1977 Neil Hargrove married Susan Mayfeild. Max’s mother.**

Shane: It always pisses me off when people do not take that kind of stuff seriously. ****

Ryan: Yeah.

**Ryan: The Hargrove Mayfeild family moved to Hawkins, Indiana in October of 1984**

**Billy was described as a rebel by most of his teachers, although it should be noted that he did get good grades in school.**

**He did have a small police record including speeding tickets.**

**In the summer of 1985 he got a job as a life guard.**

**He was noted as acting oldly by a lot of pool gowers, witness said that he was acting some what erratically and was dressing in stuff that was not common in that weather.**

Shane: What do they mean by clothes that were not right for the weather, why are they judging this guys clothes?

Ryan: I don’t really know, there has never been a released description of them. I imagine it would be stuff like long sleeves or a winter coat, something like that.

Shane: Oh, ok.

**Ryan: Then after July 4th. He was never seen again.**

**Now let's get into the Theories**

**Ryan: Then after July 4th. He was never seen again.**

**Now let's get into the Theories** ****

**Ryan: Theory Number One** ****

**He ran away** ****

**This is the theory that the F.B.I and Hawkins police think is most likely.** ****

**As stated before his father Neil Hargrove was abusive, and Billy had a history of running away in California.** ****

**Plus his car was also missing initially although it was found later on.** ****

**Of course there is some evidence against this theory. For one thing none of his clothes or money was missing.** ****

**His step sister Max, the one who reported him said “Billy would not have ran away , we may not have always got along but he wouldn't have ran away, he would not have willingly left me here alone.”**

Shane: That makes sense.

Ryan: Yeah, it kind of does. But the next theory makes even more sense.

Shane: I will be the judge of that.

Ryan:<Wheeze>

**Ryan: The second theory is that Neil Hargrove killed his son.**

**He was known to be abusive and it is not unheard of for that kind of thing to happen. He also did not report his son missing.**

**Back when they had lived in California there had been several close calls where Billy almost died, although they always had excuses that led to there being no investigation.**

**Maybe this time, Billy was not as lucky.**

Shane: That also makes sense. ****

Ryan: Yeah it sadly does. ****

**Ryan: And the third theory is that Billy Hargrove was the victim of a serial killer that had been active in Hawkins during the 1980s.** ****

**Now there is no official confirmation that a serial killer was in Hawkins at the time-** ****

Shane:<Wheeze> Wait this whole theory hinges on something that may not be real. ****

Rayan: <Wheeze> Yeah, basically. ****

**In 1983 Barabra Hollanda disappeared, then Bob Newby did, a few years later so did Billy Hargrove. What do all of these people have in common? They all have a name that starts with the letter B.** ****

**This theory states that a serial killer was active in Hawkins killing off people with name B.**

Shane: Ryan, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I would rather it be aliens.; ****

Ryan:<Wheeze> ****

**Ryan: So until we know if he ran away, he was killed by his Dad, or if he was murdered by a serial killer. This case will remain unsolved.** ****

**Title card** ****

Shane: I think that he was sadly killed by his dad. ****

Ryan: Yeah. ****

WHAT UNSOLVED CASE DO YOU WANT US TO COVER NEXT?


End file.
